jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Arca Jeth
Arca Jeth war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens. Er war der Meister von Ulic und Cay Qel-Droma und Tott Doneeta. Seine besonderen Fähigkeiten lagen darin, die Koordination und Kampfmoral einer gesamten Armee mit Hilfe der Jedi-Kampfmeditation zu beeinflussen. Im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert lehrte er seinen Schülern die Blitzattacke des Arkanischen Drachen. Als sich das System von Onderon der Galaktischen Republik anschloss, nahm Meister Jeth die Aufgabe an, das System zu überwachen. Während der Krise auf Onderon schickte der Jedi-Meister seine Schüler, um den Konflikt zwischen der Regierung und Aufständischen beizulegen. Biografie Über die Vergangenheit von Arca Jeth ist nur wenig bekannt. Sein Aufstieg zum Jedi ist gänzlich undokumentiert. Allerdings gab es auch für Arca Jeth eine Zeit vor der Regierungskrise auf Onderon, die den Ersten Sith-Krieg einleitete. Schlacht im Hyabb-Twith Korridor Im Hyabb-Twith Korridor, eine Handelsroute im Hyperraum aus alter Zeit, führte Arca Jeth, zu dem Zeitpunkt noch kein Jedi-Meister, die Jedi gegen eine Gruppierung von Plünderern, Nelori Plünderer genannt, an. Diese Nelori Plünderer, die ihre Zentrale auf dem Planeten Dachat hatten, waren für die Piraterie im Hyabb-Twith Korridor verantwortlich, nachdem sie die Planeten Hyabb und Twith besetzt hatten. Aufgrund von zahlreichen Plünderungen wurde die Galaktische Republik auf die Missstände in der Handelsroute aufmerksam und bat den Jedi-Rat zu intervenieren. Diplomatische Bemühungen fruchteten nicht, folglich kam es zu einer militärischen Auseinandersetzung. Die Jedi waren erfolgreich und vertrieben die Nelori zurück nach Dachat. Zweite Konfrontation mit den Nelori Plünderern Der Sieg der Jedi ließ die Nelori unbeeindruckt, sodass sie über die Jahre wagemutiger wurden und Handelsschiffe der Republik angriffen. Ferner plünderten sie Mitgliedswelten der Republik, weiteten ihren Radius der Kontrolle und gewannen immer mehr Einfluss auf die Kernwelten. Die Todesrate der Bürger der Republik stieg, wodurch die Jedi alarmiert wurden und eine Versammlung auf dem Planeten Ossus beriefen. Erneut sollten die Jedi die Nelori Plünderer in ihre Schranken weisen. Diesmal führte ihr Weg sie nach Voon, ein weiterer Planet auf dem die Nelori ihre Stützpunkte errichtet hatten. Fünf von zwölf Jedi überlebten die Mission, 30 weitere Jedi-Ritter trafen zur Verstärkung ein. Sie drangen ins Hauptquartier ein und durchsuchten die obersten Ebenen, doch sie fanden nichts. Die Plünderer waren nicht dort. Arca Jeth griff zur Macht. Ihm überkam eine Eingebung. Die Nelori mussten sich in den untersten Ebenen aufhalten. Zu Arcas Bedauern war dort allerdings niemand. Trotzdem hatte er das starke Gefühl, dass die Nelori ihre Festung nicht verlassen hatten. Er vertraute seinem Gefühl und verließ die Oberfläche, um die Antwort seiner Eingebung in den unterirdischen Gängen von Voon zu finden. Zwei Jedi ließ er als Wache auf der Oberfläche zurück, den Rest leitete er 100 Meter in die Tiefen von Voon. Nach einer Stunde und keine Spur von den Nelori, begannen einige Jedi Arcas Eingebung in Frage zu stellen. Arca war verwundert über die Tatsache, dass die anderen Jedi seine Eingebung nicht teilten. Mitten in dieser Auseinandersetzung verstummten die Jedi plötzlich, als sie deutlich die Dunkelheit wahrnahmen. Sie tasteten die felsigen Wände und Decken der höhlenartigen Kammer ab, in der sie sich befanden. Zu ihrer Überraschung bewegten sich die Wände und fielen in riesigen Brocken auf den Boden. Tödliche Steinsplitter zischten durch die Kammer. Vier Jedi starben augenblicklich. Der Rest verstreute sich und brachte die verwundeten Gefährten außer Gefahr. Es dauerte nicht lange und mehr als 200 Nelori griffen die verwirrten und verletzten Jedi mit voller Kraft an. Arca begriff sofort, entwaffnete drei und tötete einen der Angreifer. Die anderen Jedi waren direkt hinter ihm und formierten einen Verteidigungsring. Die Schlacht verlief nicht gut für die Jedi. Langsam aber sicher verringerte sich ihre Anzahl, obwohl sie fünf Nelori im Verhältnis zu einem gefallenen Jedi bezwangen. Dieses Verhältnis führte Arca zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie keine Überlebenschance hatten - und diese Erkenntnis verleitete ihn zu wilden Angriffen. Sein Jeditraining war ihm in diesem Moment nicht mehr präsent. Er kapselte sich von der Macht ab und gab sich nun voll und ganz seinen Emotionen hin. Obwohl er weiterhin die Angriffe seiner Feinde zählte, veränderte er seinen Fokus. Er bildete ein Bild des Triumphes vor seinem geistigen Auge und bot dieses Bild der Macht an. Die helle Seite der Macht gewann durch Arcas Bewusstseinsänderung an Stärke. Die verbliebenen Jedi hatten wieder Vertrauen bekommen, und die Nelori wurden geschwächt. So konnten die Jedi tatsächlich noch das Blatt wenden und gingen siegreich aus der Schlacht hervor. Jedoch wurde ihr Erfolg durch den Verlust ihrer Kameraden getrübt. Mehr als die Hälfte der Jedi waren gefallen. In den nächsten Wochen jagten die Jedi, angeführt von Arca Jeth, den verbliebenen Nelori Plünderern, die im Hyabb-Twith Korridor nun verstreut waren, nach. Sie zerstörten die Kontrolle und den Einfluss der Nelori für immer. Ernennung zum Jedi-Meister Jahrzehnte später wurde Arca Jeth zum Jedi-Meister ernannt. Er spezialisierte sich auf die Jedi-Kampfmeditation. Auf dem Planeten von Arkania errichtete er ein Trainingslager und unterrichtete jeweils immer zwanzig Jedi-Schüler. Unter ihnen waren die Brüder Ulic und Cay Qel-Droma und der Twi'lek Tott Doneeta. Zu dieser Zeit war es Jedi-Meistern erlaubt, mehrere Schüler gleichzeitig zu unterrichten. Ulic und Cay wurden von ihrer Mutter nach Arkania geschickt. Sie hatte erkannt, dass die Bestimmung ihrer Söhne, die zu Männern heranwuchsen, darin lag, Jedi zu werden. Die Macht war stark in ihnen, doch fehlte der Schliff. Zusammen mit Tott Doneeta wurde ihnen der Umgang mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert von Meister Arca beigebracht. Der Jedi-Meister trainierte die Kampffertigkeiten seiner Schüler, indem er sie gegen Droiden kämpfen ließ und lehrte ihnen Weisheit durch viele Geschichten, die er ihnen auch gerne mal am Lagerfeuer erzählte. Wächter von Onderon Hinter den Kulissen thumb|80px|[[Atton Rand als Jedi in Arca Jeths Robe (KotOR 2)]] *Im Videospiel Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords kann der Spieler ein Item namens Arca Jeths Robe bekommen. *In den Comics der Jedi-Chroniken wird Arca Jeth schlicht Arca genannt. Der Zuname Jeth erscheint erstmals in Tales of the Jedi Companion, das Buch von West End Games für Rollenspieler. *Die Anatomie der Arkanier unterscheidet sich von den Menschen dadurch, dass sie vier statt fünf Finger an jeder Hand haben. Im Comic Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand hat Arca jedoch fünf Finger, am Ende in selbigem Comic kurioserweise wieder vier. *Arca Jeth wird im Hörspiel Tales of the Jedi (Hörspiel) von Larry Keith gesprochen und in Dark Lords of the Sith (Hörspiel) von Jim Ward. *Zona Luka, eine abtrünnige Jedi, bezeichnet Arcas Mission auf Onderon als "kläglichen Misserfolg". Cay Qel-Droma verteidigt seinen Meister und weist darauf hin, dass er sich opferte, um andere Jedi zu beschützen. * Als Cay seinen Bruder Ulic Qel-Droma duellieren muss, appelliert er an Ulics Gewissen, dass er die Wut über Meister Arcas Tod kontrollieren soll. Er fordert ihn auf Arcas Opfer zu ehren, nicht zu zerstören. Quellen *''Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand'' *''Die Lords von Sith Teil 1'' *''Die Lords von Sith Teil 2'' *''Die Lords von Sith Teil 3'' *''Der Sith-Krieg Teil 1'' *''Der Sith-Krieg Teil 2'' *''Der Sith-Krieg Teil 3'' *''Die Erlösung'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *Ulic Qel-Droma in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *''Tales of the Jedi (Hörspiel)'' *''Dark Lords of the Sith (Hörspiel)'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' Jeth, Arca Jeth, Arca Jeth, Arca Jeth, Arca en:Arca Jeth pt:Arca Jeth